Just Angel
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: Before she ever knew her angel. We see the first time Angel met the Wichesters.   This is a bit of a spin off from my story Hells Angel. You don't need to read that one to understand this story but it might help.
1. Enter the Winchesters

Just Angel - Enter the Winchesters.

I spun the knife in my fingers, groaning in pain as it sliced through the fatty bit of my palm. I was getting better. Slowly. I put the knife down and instead focused on kicking the hell out of a punch bag. My foot hit the bag for the sixth time when I herd someone walking up behind me. I spun round and pulled the punch at the last moment only to have it caught by the tall dark haired man in front of me,

"Impressive I almost didn't catch it," he grinned at me,

I pulled my arm back and studied him for a moment, "Something I can help you with Mister?" I asked him,

"I believe you are the one that's been looking for me. I'm John Winchester,"

I looked up at him, he was right about that, I had dropped his name in a few well known hunter bars looking for the one and only John Winchester,

"And who told you I was looking for you?"

"A twelve year old walks into a bar she gets remembered,"

"Naturally,"

"So kid, you got a name?"

I looked up at him he seemed genuinely curious to why a kid was looking for him,

"Technically no. Not one that I remember but they call me Angel,"

"So Angel what happened to you?"

"Do you think I'd be here talking to you if I knew?"

"Alright what do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me become a hunter,"

He stared at me for a long moment and just for a second I thought I saw something strange flash through his eyes before he shook his head,

"I can't I'm looking for something but I think I know someone that can help. Get your stuff kid,"

I turned and picked up my knife before pocketing it and looking up at him,

"This is all I got,"

A pained expression ran across his face for a moment before he put his hand on my shoulder and led me to his car. Once we were on the road he turned to me again,

"I need you to tell me everything you know,"

"About what? Demons, wendigos, spirits-"

"No," he cut me off, "About who you are. I know you don't have any memories but you must know something,"

"I woke up in a flattened forest when I was eight I knew about all the supernatural stuff and I knew I couldn't tell anyone. I know my name's not Angel but I had a niggling thought in the back of my head that it's what people called me. I was wondering for a while when this woman found me and took me to the police station. All I could tell them was my name. Angel. Well it's Angel Beck now. That was the last name of the first foster family I was placed in but they didn't like me much. I bounced about a bit. They latest family they placed me with, the father molests the girls. I got out of there pretty quick with just the clothes on my back,"

He nodded slowly, "How do you know about me?"

"I was tracking down some demonic omens when I ran into a demon. He said tell John Winchester I said hi. He had this weird look when he talked to me like he knew something I didn't. He had yellow eyes,"

"He did! Why didn't you start with that?" he yelled,

"I didn't know it was important," I bit back. How am I suppose to know that yellow eyes meant something to him?

He took a deep breath, "Sorry I yelled at you Angel,"

"Don't worry about it. I've been though worse,"

"I can imagine," he whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear him,

"So where are we going?" I asked, feeling it was a good time to change the subject,

"To a good friend of mine. Bobby Singer. My sons are with him now,"

"You have sons?"

"Yeah Sam and Dean. There good hunters,"

I could almost here the pride in his voice when he spoke and I had a feeling that what he just admitted to me was something he would never tell his boys in a million years,

"Cool can't wait to meet them,"

"Yeah," he grunted, "Why don't you get some sleep Angel you look tired and it's a long drive,"

"Well running for days from child services would do that to you,"

"Just get some sleep."

I nodded and pulled off my jumper before balling it up and using it as a pillow against the window of Johns car.

I woke up when the car ground to a holt jerking my body jerked foreword and out of my creep-tastic dream world and into a junkyard,

"This is your friends place?"

"Yeah Bobby likes his junkyard,"

"So I see," I pulled my jacket on and got out of Johns car. Definitely a junkyard. I followed John to the door where instead of knocking he just walked right in. They must be good friends.

"Bobby, Sam, Dean!" he called out as soon as we were in the house. A moment later three men came out of one of the rooms, a very tall guy with shaggy hair, followed by a shorter man with bright green eyes and lastly an older rugged looking man with a baseball cap on,

"Still bringing home strays John?" the man in the cap joked, who I assumed was Bobby,

John clapped me on the shoulder, "She doesn't look that bed,"

He was lying. I looked terrible my long brown hair was matted and unwashed, my once white trainers were covered in mud as was my skirt and my knees were torn to bits as well as my hands. John shook his head,

"Boys take Angel upstairs help her get cleaned up. Me and Bobby need to talk."

I followed Sam and Dean Winchester up the stairs. They boys were quietly arguing about something,

"You can't just leave," the shorter one hissed, I hadn't figured out which one was which, the taller one just rolled his eyes before looking back at me,

"You okay?" he asked,

I shrugged, "I guess,"

He smiled at me, "You'll feel better once you're all cleaned up."

The tallest one led me to where the bathroom was while the other one grunted and walked off muttering something about finding me something to wear,

I turned to the taller one and bit my lip, "Er, sorry but I was wondering which one is which. Because John told me your names are Sam and Dean but he didn't tell me you know," I trailed off realizing I was babbling, the taller Winchester boy was silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Well didn't I feel stupid,

"Sorry," he said after a moment, "I'm Sam and the grumpy one is Dean,"

"I'm not grumpy," Dean protested coming up behind his brother and handing me a shirt. I looked at it for a moment before looking up at him,

"AC/DC?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He nodded, "Dude you rule." I gave him a smile before walking into the bathroom shirt in hand. It took me a good half an hour to get all the gunk and crap off my skin and my hair was almost impossible after a while I just gave up because I was a bit worried that one of the many gouges on my legs was infected. I dried myself off and slipped into Deans AC/DC shirt before walking into one of the rooms towel in one hand and practically destroyed clothes in the other to find Dean sitting on the bed,

"Hey, where's Sam?"

He shrugged, "Went off in a huff,"

"Oh, do you have a knife?"

"Sure what for?" he asked pulling one from his pocket and handing it to me. I walked over to the nearest mirror and sliced off my hair at the shoulders. I turned to Dean,

"I couldn't get all the crap out of my locks. Didn't really like long hair anyways," I started cutting into it more making it choppy. I dumped the hair in a waist basket in the corner of the room before handing the knife back to Dean and sitting down next to him on the bed, "What do ya think?"

"It's nice," he picked up a med kit, "Thought I should clean up some of those wounds. I thought a couple looked infected,"

"Yeah that's what I thought," I said pulling my legs up onto the bed for Dean to have a look at.

Not long later he was poking carefully at one of the worst wounds with antiseptic,

"How did you even get these?" he asked,

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Here and there,"

"That you're way of saying you don't want to answer Angel Cakes,"

"Angel Cakes?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't call me that again,"

"If you say so Angel Cakes," he grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back at him I kicked him slightly with my foot,

"I don't like nicknames,"

"Well I'll just have to change that now wont I?"

**A/N Errr I don't really know what to say here. Please Review! Thanks**


	2. I should have never asked

Just Angel - I should have never asked.

Dean finished bandaging up my last wound and playfully pushed my legs down off the bed. I giggled at him,

"Dean can I can ask you something?"

"Sure," he grunted, packing up the medical stuff,

"How did you and Sam and John become hunters," he tensed up immediately and I regretted speaking, "I'm sorry Dean. I should have never asked," I bowed my head,

"No it's okay. You're a kid and kids ask questions,"

"I know but still I'm sorry you don't have to answer that,"

"No I'll answer," he moved to sit next to me his legs dangling of the bed next to mine,

"You don't have to Dean,"

He glanced at me before taking a deep breath and talking anyways, "Short version is when me and Sam were little kids our mom died. A demon killed her and dad saw. After that he started trying to find out everything he could about demons and all the rest. He became a hunter. Raised me and Sammy to be hunters,"

I cautiously reached over and placed my hand on Deans neck attempting to sooth him, he looked over at me,

"I lost my mom too. Or at least I think I did. It feels like I did. I guess she lost me actually. Do you think it's worse?"

"What's worse?" he mumbled meeting my eyes,

"Losing your mom or losing your child?"

He gave me a weird look,

"Sorry Dean. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know when to shut up most of the time. Well all of the time,"

Dean laughed slinging his arm over my shoulder, "Don't worry about it Angel Cakes. Most of the time I don't have control over what I say either,"

I laughed with him for a moment, "I wish I could remember my mom. It's kinda weird cos I herd this guy say that if you don't remember losing something how do you know you lost it? It's all too confusing,"

"I think when you're older you'll be able to understand it better,"

"You might be right there,"

"Dean!" I herd John call from downstairs. Dean immediately jumped up from the bed grabbing my filthy clothes,

"I think Bobbys got a washing machine somewhere I stick these in there,"

"Thanks Dean,"

"No problem Angel Cakes."

Dean ran off to see what John wanted leaving me alone in some bedroom in a strangers house. It dawned on me then that I didn't know any of them Dean, Sam, John, Bobby. They could be murders for all I know about, I mean what did I really have? Some weird ass knowledge of everything supernatural. I don't even know where that came from! Not to mention the burn on my back. The one I could have sworn was a hand print but I wasn't about to tell them about that. Thirty minutes later I was sitting on the bed with my legs folded over one another, practically twiddling my thumbs but not quite I wasn't bored enough yet, when I herd someone stomping up the stairs. They door opened to reveal Sam Winchester,

"Hey Dad said we should get you some clothes,"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Yeah that would be an idea cos although I'm loving Deans taste in band t-shirts I don't want to wear them forever,"

He rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable, "So err, I was going to ask you what we should get?"

I smirked for a moment realizing what was happening, "You lost did you?"

He smiled at me, "How did you guess?"

"I'm clever like that. You know if ya'll wait until my skirt is washed I could come with and we wouldn't have to have this conversation because I could pick out my own stuff,"

"That's a better plan. Why didn't I think of that?" he turned on his heal to leave then he stopped and turned back to me, "You know you can come downstairs right? You don't have to stay up here on your own,"

"Cool," I jumped up off the bed and jogged downstairs with him.

When we got downstairs Dean was sitting on the sofa contemplating his shoes and Bobby and John were missing but there was some very conspicuous yelling coming from behind one of the shut doors,

"What's up?" Sam asked looking down at Dean who just shrugged,

"Beats me."

Moments later John came stomping out of the room clearly angry he breezed right past us an into the junkyard. Bobby came out of the room mumbling something along the line of idjit, is that a word?

"What's going on Bobby?" Dean grumbled,

Bobby looked at me for a moment before something I assumed was alcohol and took a swig before muttering,

"Nothing,"

Sam snorted, "Yeah right. Bobby what aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. "

**A/N Okay this is short and it took ages to put out. Sorry in the middle of exams that are KILLING me. Hopefully this story will continue. So enjoy and PLEASE review!**


	3. Someone Save Me

Someone save me!

John had stormed back into the house come nightfall he didn't look any happier then before and I made it a point to stay out of way. Opting to hang out with Dean who seemed to dislike me less then Sam. It was beyond me what me happening with this crazy family as half an hour after John had returned Sam had started an hushed argument with him. I leaned over to Dean who was sitting on the couch next to me drinking a beer,

"What do you think they're arguing about?" I asked him. Dean just shrugged,

"They're always arguing about something. The latest is Sam wants to go to collage,"

I pulled a face, "Why can't he?"

"Because we're hunters it's what we do,"

"Oh,"

"Don't tell me you what to go to collage too?"

"I've never really gone to school Dean. Not really. I'd have a pretty hard time getting into collage,"

"Well maybe if your sticking around Sammy could help you with that,"

My mood brightened immediately. I didn't like being a idiot,

"You think?"

"I don't see why not you should ask him Sammy all for helping the less fortunate,"

I snorted, "Thanks Dean,"

"No problem. Now isn't it your bed time or something? We'll go get you some clothes tomorrow,"

I gave him a big smile, "Thanks Dean."

I ran off upstairs happier then I'd been in years. Just being around the Winchesters made me feel right. Like I belonged. Even if they were as mad as a box of hatters.

The next day as promised Sam and Dean took me to get clothes. Not that I wasn't rocking the tied up t shirt and the partially torn skirt. It felt like a long journey in the car, I had been informed was an impala, maybe the journey felt so long because for some reason unknown to me the brothers weren't talking to one another. I started picking at me already bitten nails just out of habit,

"Where are we?" I asked, realizing I had no idea,

"A street," Dean creatively answered,

"Yeah I can see that. I meant what town?"

"We're in Sioux Falls," Sam answered since Dean didn't seem inclined to,

"Thanks Sam."

After ten more minutes of silence I was bored of it,

"Okay why aren't you talking to each other?" they both chose to ignore me, "Is this about the collage thing again?" I prompted,

"Dean thinks I'm abandoning the family-"

"That's because you are!" Dean cut in,

"I think it's cool you want to go to collage Sam,"

"Thanks Angel,"

"I wish I could go to collage but I'm too stupid,"

"I'm sure your not,"

"She's never been to school Sam," Dean muttered but I could still hear him, Sam turned in his seat to look at me,

"Can you read and write?"

I put on my best offended face, "Course I can I taught myself,"

Sam raised his eyebrows at me, "That makes you clever not stupid,"

I snorted at him, "I disagree,"

"Naturally."

I decided that was the end of the conversation. I'd always followed my gut no matter what. I'd always been instinctual and reckless. Smart wasn't something I'd ever been associated with. When we got into town Sam and Dean reluctantly started walking over to some very girlie looking shops until I stopped them and gave them a look,

"What kind of clothes do you think I wear?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Skirts?"

"God know,"

"You're wearing a skirt now," Dean pointed out,

"Yeah only because my stupid foster mother stuck me in it. I'm more a jeans and t shirt kind of girl,"

Dean smiled, "That's more like it."

Our shopping trip consisted mostly of Sam and Dean moaning. For adults they didn't half complain. I thought people were suppose to grow out of that? Apparently I was wrong. I decided after five pairs of jeans, twelve t shirts, underwear (which I insisted I could get on my own), a coat and a pair of heavy duty boots we were done shopping. Thank god! I hoped that when we returned John would be in a better mood. He wasn't. I was starting to think he was a grumpy ass.

**A/N Okay so this isn't really working how I want it to. This isn't really much of a story just kinda pointless short chapters. And I think Bobby lives is Souix Falls I couldn't really remember.**


	4. Trustworthy

**A/N Okay so don't hate me for this because I personally hate it when writers do this but I had no choice. So I could tell this particular story properly I had to switch from first person to third person. Sorry.**

Trustworthy

Sam paced up and down the dirt ground next to the impala in Bobbys Junkyard. He hated his father for this. He hated that he had to lie to Dean. Why couldn't the little girl just go home to her mother? No that wasn't fair as much of Sam wanted to be mad at the girl for being born it wasn't her fault. She hadn't asked for any of this. None of them had. He looked back into the impala where Angel was sleeping restlessly on the backseat. Her head was thrashing around like mad and fear was evident on her face he looked over to his brother who was also watching the little girl obviously debating with himself if he should wake her up or not. He eventually made a decision and opened the back door to the impala shaking the little girl awake.

Angel came tumbling out of her dream world with a little help from Dean, her breathing heavy she looked up into Deans questioning eyes,

"What?" she growled

He shrugged, "Nothin' just thought you might want to talk about something,"

"Nope. We back at Bobbys?"

"Yeah we were debating weather to wake you up or not,"

She looked up at Sam who didn't seem to really care, "Okay then. Should we go inside or are we going to sit outside all night?"

Castiel cocked his head in wonder. He had always found humans curious, especially the Winchesters. Not to mention little Angel Beck who seemed so determined to be a demon killing machine despite her size. Castiel knew better. He knew what she would become, all he had to do was keep her alive. Although he wasn't suppose to still watch over the girl she really did have a knack for getting herself into trouble especially with demons. He flew into the room where Angel had crashed after dragging herself out of Deans car and into the house. She was always tired thanks to the horrific dreams that awoke in her subconscious every time she closed her eyes. Not even an angels touch could withhold the nightmares anymore. He watched and Angel fell once again into a restless sleep and silently wished he could help her.

Dean cracked open another beer and sat down next to Sam in Bobbys study,

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" he asked Sam who had his head buried in a book,

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Well she might be sticking around for a while it would be nice to get to know her besides aren't you normally all for the lets be friends with everybody approach Sammy?"

"I don't trust her,"

Dean snorted, "Don't trust her she's twelve how evil could she be?"

"Dad doesn't trust her either," Sam pointed out,

"What are you talking about Dad brought her here,"

"Yeah and now refuses to be around her. Don't you find that just a little bit suspicious Dean?"

"No I don't it's Dad I trust his judgment besides he's probably just busy finding another hunt,"

"Sure believe that all you want,"

Dean shook his head, "I'm sick of having this argument with you Sam,"

"Then don't,"

"Bobby what do you think?" he asked the older hunter as he walked into the room,

"About what?" he grunted sitting down opposite to Dean,

"Angel, Sam thinks she's evil,"

"I didn't say she was evil I said I didn't trust her,"

Bobby gave them both a hard look, "I think she's a child who has had her life ripped apart by something supernatural and not long ago you two were exactly the same as her except you had more. You had your Daddy and she's got no one. So I think you two idjits should cut her some slack,"

Sam went silent before retreating back into his book. Whereas Dean just smiled,

"Thank you Bobby."

**A/N 2.0 Okay still short sorry but I thought that was a good place to end it.**


	5. The Truth The Whole Truth

The truth. The whole truth. Nothing but the truth.

_The walls felt like they were closing in around her symbols glowing on the walls screaming coming from beyond the metal door. She lays back and tries to block out the noises but they get louder and louder. The only time they stop is so she can hear the looming footsteps slowly approaching the room she was in. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, she didn't want to know. The deadbolt slides across and the door creeps open but before anyone can come in the glowing man appears before her she can barely look at him he's so bright. She just wants him to go away. She wants them all to go away. The glowing man reaches down and picks her up his hand burning. She screams in pain._

Angel reared up from her bed a scream of pain dieing on her lips she leaned back and tried to get her breathing under control, just as she finally calms down Dean comes bursting into her room,

"You okay?" he asked her, giving her a ghost of a smile,

"Yeah I'm okay thanks Dean. It's just nightmares,"

He walked across the small room and sat down on the bed,

"You want to talk about them,"

"No,"

"Angel, you're a kid and you know about all these horrible frightening creatures. There bound to give you nightmares,"

"That's not what they are Dean,"

"What do you mean?"

"There not about demons or anything like that. There, there nothing. It doesn't matter,"

"Angel-"

"I said it doesn't matter Dean. Just go back to bed I'm fine."

"Fine." Dean tromped out of the room clearly disappointed that she hadn't confided in him. Angel dragged herself up off the bed and over the full length mirror she spun around and pulled up her shirt peering over her shoulder to look at her back. More specifically the hand shape that was burned into her back. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

Sam paced up and down the kitchen in Bobbys house, watching the sun rise slowly and waiting for his father to come through the door, he had some questions for him and her was determined to get the truth out of his father. He wanted to know who Angel was and why she had been brought to them. As if on queue John Winchester stomped through the back door and into the kitchen,

"Dad I need to talk to you,"

"Not now Sammy. I'm not in the mood,"

"This is important,"

"I'm sure it is Sammy but I've been hunting all night and the bed is calling my name,"

"Dad it's about Angel,"

"I have nothing to say about her,"

"Really. Then why don't you trust her?"

"I do trust her Sam,"

"It doesn't seem like it you refuse to be around her,"

"Did she say this?" he growled instantly angry,

"What? No this is me talking dad. What is she?"

"What?" John couldn't hold back a laugh, "She's not some creature, she's a twelve year old girl,"

"No I know you dad she's not just some girl,"

"Sammy do we really have to have this conversation right now?"

"Yes. Who the hell is she?" Sam asked his temper cheering him on,

"She's me daughter!"

**A/N Yeah so anyone whose read Hells Angel already knew that.**


	6. I'm Gone

I'm Gone

Sam just stared at his father for a moment,

"She's your what?"

"She is my daughter Sam,"

"How can she be?"

"Belle Haven, Virginia twelve years ago,"

"And you didn't tell us because?"

"Because she was kidnapped five years ago and now all of a sudden she's reappeared with no memory. Hell I didn't even know if it was her for sure when I first saw her,"

"So what the hell happened to her?"

"I have no idea. I've tried getting in contact with her mom but she refuses to talk to me,"

"So let me get this straight Angel is your missing daughter?"

"I think so and her names not Angel it's Callie. I don't know why she's calling herself Angel. Sometimes I'm pretty sure it's not her but then I look into her eyes and its like looking in a mirror they're definitely mine Sam,""I can't believe you could do this to mom,"

"Sam it was never my intention to get Elizabeth pregnant,"

"Yeah but you did and you still went back and saw her and Callie otherwise you wouldn't have been able to recognize her,"

"Yes I saw her I wanted her to have a good life,"

"Her? Then why didn't you want that for us dad? Huh? Why raise us as hunters and not her?"

"I know how I raised you boys wasn't right. I wanted to make it right with Callie,"

Sam just snorted,

"Sammy I need you to do me a favor,"

Sam shook his head, "What?"

"I need you to not tell your brother or your sister about this?"

"Sister? She's not my sister and do you really expect me to keep this from Dean?"

"I am asking you as my son not to tell Dean,"

"Fine but do you really think I'm just going to sit here and lie about everything? I'm gone."

Sam stomped out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs to pack his stuff.

Angel sat on top of Deans bed twirling her knife in her fingers after she'd woken up a second time she'd decided to take up Deans offer to talk only to find that neither Sam or Dean were in their room. She twirled the knife again and scanned the room, it was pretty plain. She guessed Sam and Dean didn't really stay in one place for too long. Ten minutes later she herd footsteps thumping up the stairs, she hoped it was Dean but they sounded to heavy meaning that it was most likely Sam. Which it was he came into the room a moment later and noticed her, his eyes sending deadly daggers her way,

"What are you doing in here?"

She put her knife back into her pocket, "Waiting for Dean,"

He snorted, "You're going to be waiting a while he's off getting drunk,"

"Oh," she stayed quite and watched Sam storm around the room gathering things up before pulling a bag out from under his bed and throwing things into it. She frowned,

"Are you packing?"

"Yes," he grunted,

"Why where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" he growled clearly annoyed by her questions,

"Because I don't think its right to just abandon your family,"

"Family! What the hell would you know about family! You don't have one!"

She stared up at him for a long moment before she felt tears welling up in her eyes. No one ever got the satisfaction of watching her cry! She stormed out of the room before Sam could even think of saying anything else. He threw the bag across the room his anger instantly doubling a moment later Bobby slammed through the door,

"What the hell is going on with you idjits,"

Sam shook his head, "I had an argument with my dad and I kind of took it out on Angel,"

"Well what the hell did you do that for. She's a little kid!"

Bobby stomped out of the room walking over to the one where Angel had taken up residence he pushed the door open and looked inside shaking his head,

"Sam!"

"What?" the younger Winchester asked joining him in the doorway,

"She's gone."

Angel had easily gotten out of the second floor room, she must of done gymnastics at one point, she closed her eyes waiting for the memories to come flooding back. They didn't. She grunted and kicked a rock under a her boot, not exactly sure where she was going. That was when she spotted it the Sioux Falls sheriffs department. She could go in play the lost little girl get put in the system again and become a hunter on her own. She pushed open the doors and walked through. It was time to grow up.

**A/N So this story has come to an end. To read the rest of Angels story head over to Hells Angel complete with Sam, Dean, Bobby and an angel or two. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
